Changes
Mechanics *Technical Machines can be used an infinite number of times. *Random Match Calls can now be disabled using the machine in Professor Birch's Lab! *The Gen 4 Physical Special split has been fully implemented. *A brand new item, the Stat Scanner, shows you your party's IV and EV values whenever you want! *Hyper Train your Pokémon at the Battle Frontier to give them perfect IVs! A man housed above the Pokémon Centre there can do this in return for 100,000. No more sub-optimal Pokémon! *An ability switcher in Sootopolis that lets you swap between the two abilities of a Pokémon! *An offline Wonder Trade machine you can use early on to get random, low level Pokémon for exciting teambuilding! *Some Hidden Machines have been buffed to make them feel less of a waste when given to a Pokémon. The changes are as follows: *# HM01: Cut increased to 65 power from 40 and is now Steel type. *# HM02: Fly increased to 100 accuracy from 90. Increased from 75 power to 90. *# HM04: Strength increased to 90 power from 80. *# HM05: Flash increased to 100 accuracy from 70. *# HM06: Rock Smash increased to 50 power from 20. Effect accuracy increased from 50% to 75%. *# HM07: Waterfall now has a 20% chance to cause Flinching. *# HM08: Dive increased to 90 power from 60. Gameplay *Trainer AI has been overhauled to be much more intelligent. *Steep, yet fair, difficulty curve. Important battles will be challenging without crazy level spikes *Since they are more challenging now, all enemy trainers and leaders will no longer use items in battle *The Hoenn Pokédex is now fully completable. *Trainers and gym leaders will use a much larger variety of Pokémon to make them feel more unique. *Exp Shares and PP Max's can now be purchased at Trainer Hill and the Battle Frontier respectively. *Over a dozen Pokémon from later generations make an appearance! *All trade-based evolutions can now be done via a new item called the Link Stone. *Some stat tweaks to select few Pokémon to help put them more in line with the competition. Details on the exact changes can be found below. *The Game Corner now offers 3 unique Pokémon, Fire Stones, Thunderstones, Water Stones, and more! *A fully functioning Shiny Charm! *You will be automatically prompted to use another repel when your current one expires. You may also choose which kind of repel you would like to use. *New items and new item locations! Details can be found on the next page. *Modified and very useful new Ingame Trades! All in-game traded Pokemon will have perfect IVs. *You can now Run indoors! Visual and Audio *A fully functioning Real-Time Clock complete with an alternate Gold, Silver, Crystal version style night cycle that takes place from 6:00PM to 6:00AM. At night, the overworld will take on a darker hue and lamps will light up in several locations around Hoenn. *Color Coded Nature stat changes! A stat's numbers will be written in red if it is buffed and blue if it is weakened. *All new tiles and color palettes in many locations! *Full and thorough de-capitalization! Only Secret Base decorations will remain in full caps. *Tons of new songs from the DS Pokémon games to add to the fresh, new experience. *Some Pokémon have been given updated sprites from future games to improve their appearance. *Cooltrainers now have new sprites that match their overworld appearance! No more magical hair color transformations! Pokémon Stat and Ability Changes *Eevee - Abilities: Pickup (70%) Color Change (30%). All stats are now 70 *Flareon - Abilities: Flash Fire (70%) Drought (30%). HP +15, SPA +15, DEF +20, SPD -20 *Vaporeon - Abilities: Water Absorb (70%) Drizzle (30%). ATK +15, DEF +20, SPA +10, SPE -10 *Jolteon - Abilities: Volt Absorb (70%) Speed Boost (30%). HP +10, ATK +35, SPA +15 *Espeon - Abilities: Synchronize (70%) Serene Grace (30%). DEF +10 *Umbreon - Abilities: Shadow Tag (70%) Intimidate (30%). ATK +15 *Leafeon - Abilities: Chlorophyll (70%) Natural Cure (30%). HP +10, SPA +30 *Glaceon - Abilities: Thick Fat (70%), Clear Body (30%). HP +20, ATK +50, SPA +30, DEF +30 *Clefairy - Abilities: Cute Charm (70%) Trace (30%). HP +10, ATK +35, SPA +30 *Clefable - Abilities: Cute Charm (70%) Trace (30%). HP +15, ATK +30, SPA +10 *Pikachu - Abilities: Static (70%) Lightningrod (30%). HP +10, ATK +15, DEF +5, SPA +35, SPD -5 *Raichu - Abilities: Static (70%) Lightningrod (30%). HP +20, ATK + 10, DEF +10, SPE - 25, SPA +40 *Hoppip - Abilities: Effect Spore (70%) Hustle (30%). HP +20, ATK +10, SPA +10 *Skiploom - Abilities: Effect Spore (70%) Hustle (30%). HP +20, ATK +10, SPA +10 *Jumpluff - Abilities: Effect Spore (70%) Hustle (30%). HP +30, ATK +50, SPA +50 *Ledyba - ATK +25 *Ledian - ATK +35 *Ariados - 500 base stat, with 102 ATK *Goomy - Abilities: Liquid Ooze (70%) Damp (30%). HP +75, ATK +30, DEF +55, SPE +20, SPA +55, SPD +15 Pokémon Learnset Additions *Eevee - 8: Quick Attack, 13: Metal Claw, 18: Crush Claw, 23: Fake Out, 50: Superpower. *Flareon - 30: Flame Wheel, 47: Blaze Kick, 50: Blast Burn. *Vaporeon - 23: Aqua Jet, 30: Bubblebeam, 45: Hydro Pump, 50: Hydro Cannon. *Jolteon - 30: Spark, 45: Thunder, 50: Zap Cannon. *Espeon - 36: Extrasensory, 40: Psywave, 50: Psycho Boost. *Umbreon - 30: Swindle, 36: Moonrazer, 45: Crunch, 50: Doom Desire. *Clefairy - 1: Heavy Punch, 1: Metronome, 8: Defense Curl, 8: Rollout, 11: Jump Kick, 14: Swindle, 20: Flatter, 20: Psych Up, 27: Belly Drum, 33: Moonrazer, 41 Meteor Mash, 50: Starstorm. *Clefable - 50: Starstorm *Pikachu - 12: Iron Tail, 15: Thunder Wave, 20: Tail Glow, 34: Electroburst, 41: Extremespeed, 50: Bolt Strike *Raichu - 50: Bolt Strike *Garchomp - Can now learn HM02 Fly *Gliscor - Can now learn HM02 Fly *Jumpluff - 27: Bounce, 31: Needle Arm, Can now learn HM02 Fly *Ledian - 24: Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch Custom Moves have been hyperlinked above.